


Stand By You

by sunlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Winter Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Protective winter, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlights/pseuds/sunlights
Summary: Since Tony had gotten pregnant with their pup, Winter had been around a lot more. While at first Winter only appeared during fights and times of strain, then more often when Barnes had started courting Tony and eventually, even more, when they mated, now he was around every day.Or: Tony is pregnant and Winter is being even more protective than he already was. Tony is both amused and exasperated.





	Stand By You

Since Tony had gotten pregnant with their pup, Winter had been around a lot more. While at first Winter only appeared during fights and times of strain, then more often when Barnes had started courting Tony and eventually, even more, when they mated, now he was around every day.  

 

Sometimes sticking around for a few minutes at a time, other time for hours and on some occasions pretty much the whole day. But he was always there, just in case Tony needed him. Yeah, Winter knew Barnes was capable, even before he came along but he still liked to make sure everything was fine with their omega.

 

It was one of these days that he was just there as Winter walked out of their shared bedroom with their mate into the kitchen.

 

The omega was making coffee - decaffeinated, which he complained often but Barnes had been reading a lot of articles about pregnancy and he insisted Tony should drink that one. The omega looked sleepy, hair mussed, face swollen and cheeks red. Winter's eyes drifted to Tony's middle, at 26 weeks into his pregnancy his belly was now rounded to the point that was noticeable, he even has started to walk funny.

 

As always, upon the sight of his pregnant mate Winter felt his cock start to harden inside his sweatpants. Winter had noticed his level of possessiveness and protectiveness towards Tony had increased a lot in the past months, it wasn't unusual of course, but was still a foreign feeling for him.

 

‘I did it. I made it happen.’ Winter thought proudly.

 

 **‘How the hell do you even know? It could as well have been me.’** While for many years Winter and Barnes had switched control of their body, somewhere along the way it was possible for one of them to be in control while the other had consciousness of all that was happening. Like a voice in the back of their head. A presence.

 

‘Doesn’t matter how I know, I just fucking know.’ And he did.

 

Winter could pinpoint the moment he had impregnated Tony, he didn't know exactly how he knew but he did.

 

It was during Tony's last heat, Tony had been on birth control but Winter had _known_ that it happened.

 

It was the second day into Tony's heat, the second day they had come to learn was the strongest, Tony was always wild, constantly begging for their knot, always wet and ready, so willing. While Barnes was there the first day, Winter thought was fitting if he took over the second. Tony _needed_ him and he gave himself to him.

 

Winter remembered how he had knotted him over and over that day. How at one point while he was inside of Tony, marveling at how tight he was, _something_ happened while Winter knotted him. He didn't know what, but he did know he never had come as hard as that time, to the point he blackened out and next thing he knew he was aware of himself it had been two days and Barnes had taken over.

 

Winter distinctly remembered as he was up that he had put a pup inside of Tony as the omega greedily milked him and Winter pumped him full of his seed. Winter had kept quiet though, wanting both Barnes and Tony to be surprised about it, not wanting to take that away from them.

 

 **'Whatever.’** Barnes said and Winter came back to himself, away from that memory.

 

‘You don't have to be upset. Perhaps next time you'll be the one to impregnate him.’ Winter replied as he moved closer to where the omega was standing.

 

 **'Next? Who says there will be a next one?’** Even as Barnes thought that Winter could tell the thought of Tony carrying more of their babies pleased him. **'Anway, just don't mention other kids to Tony, now that his ankles are swelling he will probably cut our dick off if you bring up another kid. Maybe he will change his mind but that's a big maybe. And it's gonna be his choice!’**

 

Winter snorted ‘Of course it's going to be his choice. I won't ever force anything on him, he's ours to protect and care for. But I know we will have more.’ Barnes didn't ask how he knew it. Clearly knowing it was foolish to ask _how_ Winter just happened to know things and not be wrong. It was better to just accept that he did and move on with their life.

 

Winter was right behind Tony when the omega got on his tiptoes, trying to reach a coffee mug in a high shelf.

 

Winter immediately grabbed it for him, handing it to Tony.

 

“Oh, thank you, Winter,” the omega smiled and kissed Winter's cheek, moving to the coffee maker and pouring his coffee.

 

Tony was the only one who could always tell when Barnes or Winter was in control. Even Barnes’ best friend got it wrong half of the time. Winter liked to congratulate himself to be able to not be differentiated from Barnes even by the people he was close to.

 

Winter appreciated Tony always knew though. He smiled as he hugged the omega from behind, nose immediately going to his scent glands, taking in his sweet scent. It had become much stronger now that he was pregnant, a delicious mix of his omega scent with their own.

 

Tony made a little noise, a little sigh that Winter knew so well. He bet if he sniffed the air at that moment he'd be able to smell Tony's slick, he didn't move though, except for his hands going to Tony's waist, pulling him closer, his ass directly against Winter's erection.

 

“For fuck's sake can you two not do that where we eat breakfast!” Winter growled as he let go of Tony's scent gland to look behind him at Barton.

 

The beta looked disgusted, Romanoff was with him but she looked just amused. Winter didn't care much for the beta, finding him annoying most of the times, Winter did enjoy Romanoff's company. Maybe they could even be considered _friends_ but Winter was never one to the label.

 

“Sorry, guys. Do you want coffee?” Tony was flushed, pupils dilated and Winter wanted nothing more than to bend the omega and get inside of him, hearing his moans and he pounded himself, knotting him like Winter knew, like he could _smell_ that Tony wanted. He couldn't though. As much as Tony liked some kinky things, he wasn't a fan of public sex, at least not it wasn't a semi-public. And Winter knew better than to bend the man in the counter, considering his belly and their pup there.

 

So Winter's only alternative was to convince his erection to go down, which wasn't that hard given the control Winter had on their body. And Barton right there watching them helped his dick to go down.

 

“Is it decaf?” Romanoff asked, standing by Tony's side to get mugs - she was smaller than Tony but she didn't have a baby bump getting in her way to reach shelves. Winter tried to not groan or move. As much as he actually quite liked Romanoff, he didn't appreciate seeing another alpha next to his pregnant mate.

 

But Winter also knew better than to show it. Last time he had growled at Rhodes for hugging Tony he had to sleep on the couch for three days. Barnes was also upset and wasn't at all helpful while Winter had to grovel to get in Tony's good side again.

 

 **'I know our hormones are out of control, responding to our omega pregnant with our pup but we can't show it. You know how Tony is, he will kick our asses and I don't like sleeping on the damn couch. We are both getting too old for this and there isn't serum enough to avoid these back pains.’** Winter knew that Barnes was right but he also couldn't help himself.

 

Since the beginning Winter was there to be a weapon, strong and fast. It was hard for him to ignore what his instincts told him when spoke so much with the reason he even existed.

 

Winter knew Tony didn't actually need the protection. Long before Barnes had started to court the omega, Winter already admired him. Escaping from his kidnappers building an armor from scratch using parts of his weapons. Every time he risked his own life. The fact he was an omega and was one of the most powerful men alive. Winter could appreciate the strength and he definitely appreciated Tony's.  

 

It was just hard to fight the fact he also wanted to keep Tony where he could see at all times. That whenever someone got too close of Tony he wanted to growl at them. The only exceptions were probably Peter Parker and Harley Keener, both were basically pups themselves and that was the only reason Winter could overlook Keener's alpha status. That and how he always had heart eyes for Parker, which not surprisingly the young omega was clueless too.

 

“Sadly it is decaf. It is disgusting but better that than no coffee,” Tony pouted as he sipped his coffee and grimaced. Winter made a mental note to give him some actual coffee when Barnes wasn't around. A bit wasn't gonna hurt and would make their omega happy.

 

Winter liked seeing Tony happy. Winter never really thought of other people apart from judging them, their strengths and weaknesses, if they were about to attack, what was their goal. He had been a weapon for many decades after all, in many ways he still was and always would be.

 

But Winter knew that if he was capable of loving someone, he definitely loved Tony Stark. At first, he didn't really care apart from the fact Tony Stark was strong, spoke his mind and was attractive, so he definitely approved of Barnes’ choice of mate. But as time went by and Winter actually spent time around the man, he definitely came close to feeling what people would describe as being _in love_.

 

Winter - and Tony - was very aware that would never be the same type of love Barnes had towards the omega, would never be as sweet and tender. For Winter was more visceral, he would kill for his omega and his pup if he had to, and so much more. And Winter really thought Tony liked the thought of it, at least appreciated even if he would never voice it. The knowledge Winter would do anything to keep his family safe.

 

“Anyway, besides almost fucking in the kitchen why are you up so early? You're never up before 10 AM unless Pepper is here to drag your ass to meetings,” Barton accepted the mug Romanoff offered him as he asked.

 

“We have an appointment in one hour,” Winter had forgotten about it, or better yet Barnes was the one around when Tony set the appointment and he wasn't there to know but he was here now. Immediately Winter stiffened, already imagining going out with Tony, outside his territory.

 

Barton asked something that Winter didn't bother to hear, only Tony's answer of “There's a chance we get to know the sex, last time it had its legs closed off, it was being shy. Definitely didn't get it after me I'll say.”

 

**'It's gonna be okay.’**

 

'Are you sure?’ Winter replied, still tense.

 

**'Yes, we will be there looking after him, don't worry about it and try not to snap at anyone while we are there please.’**

 

Of course, was easier said than done.

  
  
  


The trip for the doctor's office took longer than necessary, Winter kept checking if they were being followed, taking different routes to throw off in case they were being followed.

 

Winter could see Tony rolling his eyes at it, but they still had time before their appointment so he didn't say anything to that, which Winter appreciated because all of this made him feel a lot better.

 

The reception was mostly empty, they were some of the first patients. There were only two other couples, two male omegas - since that was a clinic specialized in male omega's fertility - and their alphas, one was a female alpha and other a male one. Both were stuck in nuzzling their omegas to actually care about Tony. Winter allowed himself to relax, just a tiny bit.

 

He still sat down and placed his metal hand on Tony's thigh, he couldn't feel the warmth of him nor could he feel when omega started caressing his hand but he still relaxed a tad bit more then.

 

It didn't take long for them to be called, soon they were inside a spacious bright office. The doctor was a male beta, his scent clean without the usual pheromones of an alpha or omega. It still didn't stop Winter of tensing up.

 

**‘Relax, the doctor is clean and he has been taking care of Tony for five months now, it's okay, he's okay.’**

 

‘Are you completely sure?’ Winter wasn't there for the previous appointments, not exactly. Two times Barnes was taking over and the other two both him and Barnes were in missions. Now that Tony was far along they decided to sit out missions that involved traveling.

 

Tony hadn't protested to that. As much as he hated being treated as fragile, he still liked having his mate around, especially now that was getting harder to get up by himself and his ankles were swollen.

 

 **‘Yes, trust me on this.’** Barnes could sense Winter still wasn't sure so he added **'I checked up on him, okay? Right after Tony mentioned his name. He's clean.’**

 

Winter smirked, so he really wasn't the only one paranoid.

 

Tony and the doctor - named Roberts - were asking how the other was, the beta kept a safe distance from Tony which he appreciated.

 

“Tony you already know how it is, take off your shirt and unbutton your pants, please. Let's take a look at your baby,” Winter immediately tensed, staying by Tony's side as the omega undressed.

 

“Forgive my partner, he is being a little too protective and over the top today,” Tony smiled, he sounded annoyed but Winter knew him enough to know when he was _fond_.

 

“It's fine,” the doctor smiled, still keeping his distance. “It's common to alphas to be more territorial and protective as the pregnancy progress. Some instincts we can never get rid off and that's one of them.”

 

Soon Tony was lying down shirtless and the doctor was rubbing a wand used to do the exam over Tony's stomach. They could hear a strong and fast heartbeat coming from the machine. The omega was holding Winter's hand, he knew that was normal for expecting parents but part of him thought was probably so he wouldn't try to keep the doctor away from his mate.

 

“Everything looks fine, the heartbeat is strong. Your baby is very healthy,” he continued to talk about the baby, asking Tony some questions and answering doubts.

 

“So, do you want to know the sex?” Winter felt Tony squeeze his hand tighter and he could feel Barnes’ presence. Winter didn't have any preference, he didn't give that much thought, he did know that Barnes hoped was a girl. He never voiced it, always saying he just hoped was a healthy baby but he still wanted a little girl with Tony's eyes.

 

“Can we? Last time didn't work out so well,” Tony said, voice hopeful.

 

“Well, we had better luck this time and they aren't feeling as shy. Do you still want to know?” Tony nodded, face glowing with excitement.

 

“Congratulations, you're having a boy.”

 

The doctor continued to talk but neither Winter or Tony - nor Barnes really - was listening. Instead, for some instinct Winter wasn't aware of, maybe was Barnes telling him to, Winter leaned in and kissed their omega.

  
  
  


Tony told everyone at the tower the news, there was a lot of laughs and chat that night, any plan of movie night forgotten. Rhodes and Rogers were arguing about who the godfather would be - yet again. Barton tried to get in the argument just to be shut down faster than he could say 'help’ by both men. Winter didn't care for all the noise, whatever they were saying.

 

He only had eyes for their omega. The way he smiled at them all, slowly stroking his swollen stomach like was second nature for him by now. Winter wrapped his arms around him, smelling his hair and feeling more relaxed and happy - if he was pinpoint the emotion correctly - than he ever felt before. _If_ he ever felt like that at all.

 

Eventually Tony was clearly showing signs he was getting sleepy so they said their goodbyes and left to their bedroom.

  
  
  


Tony was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, Winter was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. In all his years alive, sharing that body he never once thought that would be his life, but here he was. About to be a father.

 

 **‘It’s going to be complicated to explain us to the kid.’** Barnes said suddenly.

 

Winter shrugged mentally, 'Yeah, but we will manage somehow.’

 

The silence was filling their room and mind. Winter smiled as he could sense Barnes’ thoughts all of sudden.

 

“Don't worry, the next one is definitely going to be a girl.” Winter hadn't actually noticed he said that one aloud instead of directly to Barnes until he heard Tony's voice.

 

“Next one? Who says there's gonna be the next one? I'll have to think about it,” Tony walked in the room, he was wearing a shirt that belonged to them, it used to swallow his frame, still did except for his belly pushing the fabric.

 

The omega was squinting at him, then his expression softened. “How do you even know the next one is going to be a girl?”

 

Winter shrugged, “I just do.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and Winter smirked. Tony walked to the bed and Winter pulled the omega close to him, one hand on his bump, taking in the scent of his mate and pup.

 

It felt like _home_ and they were all safe. He'd make sure of it.

  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a Tumblr to post and talk about my fics. Talk to me or send me prompts there!](https://harleyxpeter.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing through Winter's point of view. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
